Reformed Cornelia
by Windrises
Summary: Princess Cornelia pretends to be good to ruin Zero's plans.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Emperor Charles was in his hideout while trying to think of how to defeat Zero and his team. He said, "I've fought those brats dozens of times and I keep losing. Well I'm going to show them that they're the true losers. I'm going to be the ultimate winner." He did an evil laugh.

Princess Cornelia asked, "Can I help you with your next evil plan?"

Emperor Charles said, "Of course you can. You have what it takes to get rid of Zero and his team."

Cornelia replied, "Even though I am rather powerful I doubt that I could defeat all of them."

Emperor Charles said, "You have something more important than powers. When you were pretending to be one of their allies they started to respect you. Even though they're pretty mad at you now you can get them to respect you again by pretending to be good."

Cornelia asked, "How would that help us?"

Emperor Charles said, "You can trick them into telling you their weaknesses and how to break into their hideout."

Cornelia asked, "But will that bratty Zero trust me again?"

Emperor Charles said, "They're gullible. Tricking Zero and his teammates is almost as easy as tricking Batman."

The next day Zero and his teammates were goofing around their hideout. Cornelia ran up to the hideout. Zero said, "Cornelia's come back. Get ready for a battle." Zero opened the door.

In order to look innocent Princess Cornelia was carrying flowers and stuffed animals. She said, "Greetings Zero and the Black Knights. It's a honor to see you again."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right you liar."

Cornelia said, "I've realized that being evil isn't the right thing to do. I decided to be a superhero. Here are some gifts to repay you for my evil antics." Cornelia threw the flowers and the stuffed animals to Zero and the others.

Kaname Ohgi replied, "Well, we should forgive her."

Tamaki said, "We should also have her be a member of the team again."

C. C. responded, "That would be a terrible idea."

Kallen said, "It would be an honor to have her back, but Zero is the ones who makes the decisions."

Zero thought about it and asked, "Will you come back to the team Cornelia?"

Cornelia said, "Of course I'll come back. It's so humble of you to welcome me back here."

C. C. replied, "Hold on everybody. We can't have her come back."

Zero asked, "Why not?"

C. C. angrily said, "Because she's evil."

Diethard Ried replied, "She used to be evil, but she's cool now."

C. C. responded, "She's probably pretending to be evil so she can help the Emperor with another evil plan."

Rakshata Chawla said, "Cornelia's too nice and mature to work for Emperor Charles again."

Kallen replied, "Cornelia deserves to be trusted again for all she's done for us today."

C. C. sighed and said, "All she did was give you flowers and stuffed animals."

Zero replied, "But flowers and stuffed animals are two of the most essential items of trust."

Cornelia said, "Thank you so much for inviting me back my fellow allies."

C. C. replied, "I'm never going to welcome you back unless you stop being evil."

Zero said, "Even though C. C.'s being difficult we have full trust in you Cornelia. Is there any way that we can prove that?"

Cornelia replied, "I would like to know more about your headquarters."

Zero said, "Okay. Ask any questions that you have."

Cornelia asked, "How did you guys afford this hideout?"

Zero said, "Batman paid for it."

C. C. angrily said, "Don't answer any more questions Zero."

Zero replied, "You're making a big deal for no real reason."

Ohgi said, "There's nothing evil about answering a few questions."

C. C. stubbornly said, "She's going to ask evil questions."

Kallen replied, "Questions aren't evil."

Cornelia asked, "Is there any to destroy the hideout?"

Zero said, "Yes. Follow me." Zero showed Cornelia a control panel. Zero said, "If you press the pink button the hideout will break apart."

Cornelia asked, "Is there any way to trap you guys?"

Zero said, "If you press the green button on the control panel we would get trapped into cages."

Cornelia replied, "I appreciate all the info." Cornelia pressed the green button on the control panel. Zero and the others got captured in cages.

Zero was too clueless to realize that Cornelia was still evil so he asked, "What's going on?"

Diethard was gullible too so he said, "I'm super confused bro."

Kallen replied, "Cornelia might of betrayed us."

Zero said, "Cornelias too nice to do that."

C. C. responded, "Frankly you're all acting like fools. Cornelia's obviously been evil."

Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying, "I tricked you fools into thinking I was good. I overestimated how smart you really are. You're too clueless to stop my wrath. Now I can get rid of your hideout. Your team will get shut down forever." She did an evil laugh.

Zero asked, "Why would you betray your best friends?"

Cornelia said, "You fools aren't my friends. Instead of being an immature goofball like you I've become a pretty successful villain."

Tamaki replied, "But we loved each other."

Cornelia said, "I never cared about you. I would never be dumb enough to date a beast."

C. C. used her powers to escape from the cage that she was in. Zero asked, "How did you manage to do that?"

C. C. said, "I thought that you were an idiot when you installed cages that could trap us in our hideout."

Zero replied, "It was Batman's idea. He did that in case we became untrustworthy."

C. C. said, "I'm going to stop Cornelia."

Cornelia proudly responded, "I'm too hard to stop." C. C. zapped Cornelia. Cornelia punched C. C. into a wall.

C. C. said, "You're quite harsh."

Cornelia replied, "Being harsh is an essential item of villainy." She did an evil laugh. The two of them battled each other for several minutes.

C. C. said, "You're hard to defeat."

Cornelia replied, "Well, that's one of the best compliments I've gotten recently."

Diethard said, "You're super pretty."

Cornelia replied, "That's an obvious fact, not a compliment."

C. C. used the control panel to get Zero and the others out of the cages. C. C. said, "It's going to be even easier to defeat Cornelia now."

Cornelia replied, "Fighting all five would be really hard."

Ohgi said, "We're almost as tough as the Super Friends."

Cornelia replied, "Then I'm not going to bother fighting you, but I will get one victory." Cornelia pressed the pink button on the control panel. Zero's hideout broke into various pieces. The pieces fell into the ocean.

Zero had a sad look on his face while saying, "We don't have a hideout anymore."

C. C. angrily replied, "You shouldn't of had a button made that could destroy our hideout."

Cornelia said, "I'm the real winner." Cornelia flew away while doing an evil laugh.

Rakshata asked, "Where are we going to hangout now?"

Zero said, "I'll have Bruce get us another hideout."

Tamaki asked, "Where will we hangout, until the new hideout is ready?" Zero and his teammates spent the next week in a treehouse.


End file.
